1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for conveying and electroplating a substrate. More particularly, the present invention is generally directed to a conveyorized electroplating device having an anode positioned proximate to a plurality of absorptive applicator assemblies that apply a plating solution to the substrate and a conveyor device that grips the substrate thereby isolating the electrical contact from the plating solution.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Many conventional electroplating devices typically employ mechanisms for moving substrates through a series of large baths or large tanks containing a plating solution. One of the disadvantages of this type of electroplating device is the lengthy amount of time to complete the electroplating process. For example, electroplating one (1) mil of copper in holes contained within a substrate may take in excess of one (1) hour. Another disadvantage of this type of conventional electroplating device is the relatively low exchange of metallic ions at the substrate surface due to the limitations of the bath circulation and the off contact nature of the anode/cathode positions.
Some conventional horizontal electroplating conveyor systems that deliver electrical power to the substrate include a driven roller type conveyor system and a non-driven roller type conveyer system. The driven roller type conveyor system includes solid or disk type rollers to convey the substrate through the plating area. The non-driven roller system grips the substrate at its edges by spring loaded contacts and pulls the substrate through the plating area. Both of these systems suffer from the problem of exposing electrified metallic surfaces to plating solution which necessitates the removal of the resulting undesired plating from the roller assemblies thus, preventing them from acting as reliable and dimensionally stable electrical contacts so that current can be delivered to the substrate.
Thus, the need exists for a conveyorized electroplating device that can electroplate a substrate in a relatively short time while providing a high exchange of metallic ions at the substrate surface resulting in a substrate that has a uniform electroplated surface.
The need also exists for a conveyorized electroplating device that minimizes the need to recondition the electrical contacts that are exposed to plating solution thus, assuring a more reliable and repeatable contact point and a more stable process.
Yet another need exists for a conveyorized electroplating device that has the ability to handle substrates of various sizes and thickness without the need for mechanical adjustment.